Memories Never Fade
by KirbsterMK
Summary: MetaKnight re-lives the last battle he fought with the Star Warriors . . . PG-13 for violence, death, etc. My first One-Shot


__

KirbsterMK: Hello, everybody! I noticed that I didn't have any angsty fics up on ff.net yet. O.o This, I guess, is a one-shot fic. I had to write about a memory in English class this year, and this is what I came up with. Mind you, I re-edited this several times before I was happy with it. I'm still not happy with it, but I'm not happy with anything I write, now am I? Also, remember that KirbsterMK likes constructive criticism a lot! ^_^ I'd love anything to help me write better. Thanks!

WARNING!: This fic does contain violence, blood, and fighting. It also contains death. If this bothers you, PLEASE do not read, and don't flame me about it, because I'm giving you fair warning!!

****

Memories Never Fade

I remember hate.

Sorrow, pain, war, battles, victory, loss, joy, regret . . . death.

But of course I've felt and remembered all those things. I am a veteran of the war, after all. I had fought on the Star Warrior side, against NME's Monsters. NME, more commonly known as Nightmare, was a creature of great evil.

He had created what he called 'Monsters', preparing to destroy the entire universe and make it his own. Quite surprisingly to him, many of his creations rebelled. Out of the many who rebelled, I was one of them. We called ourselves the 'Star Warriors', fighting against Nightmare's forces because of the destruction and madness he had created in the universe. He brought war to the peaceful planet of Pop Star, death to the so lively planet of Hydrophia . . . He did so without remorse and for that we could never forgive him. 

So we fled the Monster pack. What else were we to do when we were against these violent actions?

As we all left Nightmare's side to strengthen the rebellion side, he grew furious. He sent his strongest Monsters to track us down and destroy us. Fortunately, we had split up, traveling to many different places of the universe. That way, he wouldn't be able to kill all of us in a single attack. He would have to work for it. And work for it, he did, until the rebellion side nothing but a few mere Star Warriors . . . 

That was a day I would never forget . . .

__

Fire all around, burning houses, smoke clouding my vision as I made my way out of my tent. 

The screams of many innocent civilians rung in my ears, and deafened me momentarily as I found my way outside. I threw my cloak over my shoulders, and grabbed my sword by it's hilt to pull it out of it's sheathe.

"Sword Knight! Blade Knight!" I called out, looking for my two apprentices. I hoped that they hadn't been caught by surprise like I had and gone off.

I saw Sword Knight rush to me from behind a boulder, one of his shoulder pads half knocked off and blood seeping through his armor. He stopped in front of me.

"Sir Meta Knigh', I can't find Blade! I looked all over for 'im!" Sword yelled over all the noise, his accented voice barely audible over all the noise. 

"Then we will have to search for him later! We have to get these people to safety!" I replied. He nodded. I looked around for my other companions. I could only find Sargent Cosmos, who was already on the job of ridding the small village of the beasts that had attacked us. I could only hope the others weren't too far away.

As Sword sprinted towards a giant eel-like Monster, I glanced at one Monster who was preparing to attack a small group of five or six children. Acting on instinct, I ran forward, quickly concentrating all my energy into my sword. I jumped up into the air, slashing my sword downward towards the monster, and letting my energy flow from the sword to create the Sword Beam. 

My energy killed the monster on impact, cutting it in half like a hot knife through butter. Blood sprayed everywhere, and I had to shield my eyes from the sudden shower. I rounded up the children, and started to lead them away, when I saw Sword. I motioned for him to guard my back as I took the children up into the hills. He again nodded, and did as he was told. 

It was then that I caught sight of Blade Knight out of the corner of my eye, and felt a wave of relief wash over me. I was glad he was safe, and after quickly defeating one of the minor Monsters, he joined Sword in protecting the children and me. 

I sheathed my sword and lead the children up into the rolling hills, about a half-mile from the burning village. They were all relatively frightened, and at such a young age, who wouldn't? Now their minds would be stained with the images of death forever. Never would they forget that night . . . And never would I . . .

After several hours, I looked back to the village, hoping to find an soldier headed this way to watch over the children so I could help fight. But there was no sign of anyone. Just a few battling figures in the distance. As the air became colder, the children huddled closer, probably shaking more out of fright. 

We all stayed like that until the moon disappeared and the sun reached over the mountains in the east. By then, the fire had burned out in the village. There were no signs of a fight anymore, no signs of Monsters, no signs of life. I decided it was safe.

I silently began leading the children back to their burnt-down home. I tried my best to comfort them, to tell them that it would all be okay. But I was not made that way, and it was hard for me to even try. 

One child, whose name was Cheino, told me his sister learned how to defend herself when she was young. He seemed pretty confident that she had survived the ambush, and fought her way to victory. But I could still see the fear in his eyes of what was most likely.

When we arrived at the village, there were no signs that life ever existed, except for the crushed, mangled, and bloody bodies of those who perished. Including those of the Monster's. The houses were all burnt down, as well, and most of the children turned pale. 

I didn't want to let the children see what had become of their relatives, but I had made the foolish mistake of forgetting that they were not created like me. It was already too late as one of the children had to sit down because she said her stomach was feeling a little funny. I shook my head in regret. I should have found the next town and kept the children there before returning for my comrades. 

The other children frantically searched for their loved ones. It was then that Cheino's high-pitched voice broke the silence of the dawn. 

"NOOO!" He cried, and as I turned around, I saw him kneeling next to the body of what looked to be a young girl. I quickly walked over to check the girl's pulse, but as I took a hold of her wrist, I felt none. "Sanora . . ." Cheino whispered, "No . . ." He began to cry. At first, just a few tears ran down his cheek. Then they started flowing. 

I felt for him. I had had several loved one's lost as well. But the way I was created wouldn't let me show those kinds of emotions, as they were considered weak in Nightmare's eyes. I felt_ those emotions, but I could never show them. Not through tears . . ._

I tried comforting him. Again, it was hard. He turned toward me, and embraced me. I was taken by surprise at first, but eventually I returned the gesture, patting him gently on his back as he sobbed. 

He pulled away after a few minutes, tears dried, and a determined look on his face. He looked up at me, eyes still glistening from the tears. "Sir? You never did tell us your name." He said in a small voice.

"My name? MetaKnight."

"MetaKnight?" He inquired, "How do I become a Star Warrior? Like you? Like the others?"

I sighed. I didn't want him, nor any of the other children getting involved in this war, and not with such hatred. If he only knew that I was created a Monster, one of those who had attacked his village, he would change his mind.

"You need to be older."

"How old?" He insisted eagerly.

"As old as me."

I patted him on the shoulder one last time before getting up and walking to see the others who had passed on as he sat there confused. The other children looked up at me, their eyes filled with sadness as well. 

I sighed again, and shook my head. It was then that I noticed Blade running towards me a good distance away. 

"MetaKnigh' . . . It's Sword . . ." I could barely understand him through his armor, but I caught on quick. "A few Monsters survived, he tol' me to ge' you . . ." 

I examined Blade. He was in bad condition. "You stay here and watch the children. I'll help Sword."

Blade gave a nod for his answer, and I quickly rushed off. Before I ran out of earshot, I yelled back, "And comfort them the best you can!!"

I knew he'd have a better time comforting them. He hadn't been created. He and Sword had become my apprentices after I saved their life from a deadly Monster called 'Wolfwrath'. They had said they owed me their lives and began following and learning from me. 

As I neared where Sword stood, I counted the remaining Monsters. Three. No, four. And they had Sword surrounded. 

As I ran forward, I noticed he was in a worse condition than Blade had been. His back was turned toward me. I unsheathed my sword again, and set my eyes on the Monster closest to me. It turned around to look at its attacker, and I jumped up, slicing its head off with one easy swipe. 

The other three Monsters glared at me like I was the scum of the planet. I returned the look. Sword finally turned around to see what made the Monsters stop. Sword's helmet had been knocked off, revealing his green-tinted, scale-covered skin and forest green hair. He was covered in blood, both his and the Monsters', as well as dirt. The rest of his armor was on, except for the shoulder pad that had previously been half knocked off. 

I gestured for Sword to go back to the village, but he shook his head. Was he crazy? He was in no condition to fight anymore! I rushed towards the center of the three remaining Monsters' as Sword prepared to fight again as well. I swiftly leapt over Sword, swiping the snake-like Monster in front of me into three pieces before gracefully landing on my feet. 

Blood sprayed from the finished Monster, and stained my cape and sword. The other two Monsters, which were rather small, took one look at the remains of the dead Snake Monster, and ran off in fright. I took a moment to look around at all the dead bodies, Star Warriors and Monsters alike, and shook my head. I glanced back at Sword who stood in awe at what I had just done. We had lost so many Star Warriors . . . 

I picked up the two-way radio that had been lying next to the dead Star Warrior named Makoto, and spoke into it. 

"This is Sir MetaKnight, of the fifth group of Star Warriors on the planet Popstar. Is anyone there?"

I waited for a moment, and got a broken up voice.

"We . . . MetaKnight. This . . . also known as . . . headquarters." The voice sounded as if the owner were in great pain. " . . . Heard that . . . all dead . . . not . . . survived . . ." 

The message was so broken up I could barely understand it.

"Is everyone okay? Why is your reply broken?" I asked.

"Radio . . . cut . . . besides that . . . no, we're not . . . I'm . . . survivor. All . . . dead . . . News . . . Planet Rockstar . . . no survivors . . . anywhere . . ."

I heard a scream, and then silence.

"Hello? Are you still there?" 

And suddenly, a dark voice that I had not heard in years came on the small radio, clear as ever.

"MetaKnight . . . so nice to hear from you." The voice drawled.

I recognized it instantly as Nightmare. 

"What's happened with the Star Warriors?" I asked, my tone suddenly filled with anger and hatred.

"They're all dead_." Nightmare said in a cold tone. "And as soon as I find you and your little companions, you'll be gone as well . . ." His cold laugh echoed in my mind as I wondered if he knew I was on Popstar._

I threw the radio on the ground, smashing it into several pieces with my sword. I turned to look at Sword who had sat down to rest. 

"Come, Sword . . . We must go get Blade and the children."

When I had heard that the rest of the Star Warriors had perished, I wanted to know why _I_ had survived. But I decided to put the thought to rest as I learned about the Star Warrior, Kirby, who had yet to be awakened. But he had not been created a Monster, as I soon learned. Nightmare had made a mistake in Kirby's creation . . . And from that day forth, I set my mind on training the Star Warrior's last hope . . .

Kirby . . .


End file.
